


【BBFF/freebat】No Truth in the Hell

by BlurringST



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurringST/pseuds/BlurringST
Summary: Shazam在魔法的作用下来到了另一个地球，在这里一切都和原来的世界一模一样，除了他需要打败的超级反派变成了Freddy以外。有主要角色死亡，BUG很多，ooc有，私设同样很多。





	【BBFF/freebat】No Truth in the Hell

**Author's Note:**

> 终于填完了一刷完之后就像写的坑，梗来自与我亲爱的九九。这篇文字本质上就是写来自己爽的，有什么意见和建议请评论告诉我;)

 

魔法似乎是一个可以解释一切未知变化的好理由。

 

像是只要出现了M-A-G-I-C五个字母，一切不可能或者未知的都可以得到解释，就像这个词本身一样；甚至“科学”都没有这么万用。

 

——————————

 

这听起来很烂，也很像搪塞小孩的万能借口，实际上Billy本身也只是个不到十五岁的小孩，而这确实是当他面对一切他无法应对的事情时，用来搪塞他自己的借口。

 

他在联盟的午餐时间听闪电侠谈起过被改变的时间线，他也听超人提到过平行宇宙——那时候他还在为可以痛扁犯罪辛迪加的成员而兴奋；但是他从来没有想过这件事情会发生在他自己身上。

 

甚至他自己都没有意识到这件事发生在他身上了。

 

像是寻常的一天，早上闹铃准时在7:30 响起，去学校，和他最好的朋友Freddy吃午饭，一起放学回家，作为Shazam执行完联盟的任务，巡逻整个费城，回家，吃晚饭。

 

路两旁的铁丝网掉漆了，还有点儿生锈，前天小恶霸踢到的垃圾桶依然倒在地上。Billy的包里还藏了两听Dr.Pepper和一包玉米片——是Freddy最喜欢的芝士味，算是今天他没带着Freddy巡逻的歉礼。

 

他躲过厨房做饭的Vazquez夫妇溜进自己的房间，他昨晚上没丢到洗衣篮里的脏卫衣还摊在他的床上，一只红色的袖子挂在外面。所以Billy毫不在意的直接躺在了Freddy的床上，Captain Marvel躺过的床，算是便宜这小子了。他一笔没写的Calculus作业还摊开在桌面上，铅笔顺着作业本的弧度滑下来，滚落到地上发出啪嗒的一声。

 

屋子里静悄悄的。

 

Billy把笔捡起来夹回他作业本空白的那一页里。

 

他能听见Vazquez夫妇做饭的噪音，Eugene的游戏机发出的声音，Darla在房子里跑来跑去的脚步声，Pedro把哑铃重重放下的声音，Mary的写论文敲打键盘的声音。

 

但是没有人说话，他听不见一个词，甚至Darla疯跑时的无意义的尖叫也没有。整个屋子被一种极度怪异的安静笼罩。更重要的是，这个家里好像少了什么，少了什么很重要的。

 

而那个怪异甚至不能被提起。

 

晚餐照常是由Vazquez夫妇的祷告开始，感谢主，感谢他赐予我们的食物。孩子们把手搭在Victor的手背上。当提到上帝保佑的时候，Rosa叹了一口气。

 

Billy终于放下心来，至少Rosa和Victor还会是说话，尽管Freddy还没有回家。他突然意识到，他已经到家一个小时了，Freddy却从没出现过，甚至没有听见他的声音。他以为Freddy早该回家了，他以为Freddy还在生他的闷气。

 

“Freddy在哪儿，他怎么不来吃晚饭？”

 

餐厅里的六双眼睛都盯着Billy。

 

Victor在生气，Rosa在叹气，Eugene不满的啧了一声，Mary闭上了眼睛，Darla几乎快要哭出来，Pedro低下头盯着盘子。

 

“他在哪儿?他还没回家吗？”

 

Billy意识到自己似乎提起了什么不该提起的，他不明白他的家人们在提到Freddy时为什么会是这种神情。他们不是茫然无知，他们知道、记得Freddy Freeman，但是他们表现出来就像是被背叛了。

 

“Billy，”Rosa第一个走过来关心她的孩子，“你还好吗？”

 

“我很好，Freddy怎么了？Holy moly他是不是发生了什么？”Billy躲开了Rosa，餐桌上没有一个人和他的眼睛对视。像是他一个人被隔离在一面墙外，还是审讯的那种单面玻璃——房间里的人没有人看得见他。

 

“Fred——Frederick。”Mary改口了，这是Billy第一次听见有人提起Freddy的本名，除了在成绩单上。她没有睁开她的眼睛，她已经是成年人了，甚至一点情绪波动都没有在她脸上出现“他不会再回来了。”

 

“Billy，他不会再回来了。”Mary深呼吸之后睁开了眼睛，她看着Billy的眼睛，里面没有一丝波澜。

 

Billy冲了上楼，椅子被他推到在地上发出巨响，他把房间门用力关上，试图用这样巨大的声音在这个荒谬的世界打破一条口子。但这样显然是没有任何作用的，木头架子上空空一片，原本放着Freddy收集的蝙蝠侠模型，仿真蝙蝠镖的地方什么都没有，只有一层轻飘飘的灰尘。书柜上的漫画还在，都是全新的甚至没有拆开过的，但是没有一本的顺序放对了，超人的期刊和蝙蝠侠海王的期刊混乱的放在了一起；这绝对不是Freddy的作品，以往只要Billy一动他的漫画，这个小卷毛就会高声尖叫起来阻止他的脏手。

 

Billy打开了衣柜，里还留着几件明显小了的超级英雄的T恤，那顶多是十岁孩子穿的，布料老的发硬。而那些Freddy珍藏在抽屉里的超英收集品一件没有了，整个抽屉空荡荡的，没有什么粘在桌子下面看不见的地方的小纸条，什么都没有。

 

Freddy确确实实离开了，而且不会再回来了。

 

而所有的这一切，像是Vazquez试图去保留Freddy还在的时候的房间的样子，就像所有失去孩子的父母做的那样——保持原状锁上门，然后定期打扫一次，假装他们的孩子还在这栋房子里。

 

Billy不想提起那个在他心底不断浮起的想法，也许Freddy……

 

他不愿意提起那个字，他也开始用“假装”保护自己，保护Freddy。他假装只要他不说出个字，那么一切就会恢复到原样。

 

这些他在回来时从没注意到，他只是习惯性的觉得一切都还是原来的样子，就连Freddy的床单上的洗衣液味道都还是原来的味道，只是上面多了一层灰。

 

Freddy离开很久了……Billy意识到，至少两周以上，甚至更久，久到Vazquez夫妇已经开始让这个空房间起到“假装”的作用。

 

这也许不是他原本的世界，而Freddy还活着。

 

Billy试图给自己找到一点希望，就连他自己也不相信。

 

“你要去相信，只要你相信，你就一定可以！”他听见了Freddy的声音。

 

他试图去相信，坚定地就像他的不相信一样。

 

——————————

 

Billy开始不眠不休的调查和寻找Freddy用尽了他所能用到的所有手段——无论是Shazam的人脉，还是Billy的方法。

 

Shazam有着Atlas的耐力，但Billy没有，他几乎有72小时没有合眼。他没有变成Shazam，他总觉得有些什么是需要他牺牲的，而那似乎就是Billy很久都没有感受到的疲惫与虚弱。

 

像是赎罪，或者苦行。

 

他翘了课蜷缩在这个房间里三天，Darla试图帮他，但是更多的他的养兄妹们对他的行为不理不睬。Eugene甚至想阻止他，一度试图偷走他做记录调查的本子。

 

家里的大姐姐Mary总是欲言又止，她总是站在门口看着Billy。然后晚上在隔壁房间写她的论文来用键盘的敲击声陪着Billy。

动用这些人脉去查到一个离家出走（Billy只敢去这样猜想）的十四岁男孩并不是一件难事，超人在第四天的晚上来访了，他看着Billy欲言又止。

 

“Billy……找到Frederick了。”连超人也这样叫他。

 

超人看见Billy的眼睛里多了一点亮光，他继续说下去，“他还在费城，但是定位不到，三天前有人拍到他在老化工厂那里。”

 

Billy几乎整个人都要跳起来了，但是连续的熬夜让他的神经紧绷而脆弱，他只是点了点头，然后小小的抿了一口手里的咖啡——昨天后半夜泡的，放到现在已经凉透了。

 

“还有一件事，我和B都觉得你应该需要知道——”超人那双蓝色的眼睛看着Billy，尽可能斟酌对一个快成年的男孩说话的语气。

 

“蝙蝠侠是在他的罪犯档案里面找到的。”

 

超人把一个U盘放在了Billy的手心里，来自长者手心的温度温暖而温和，却完全平息不了Billy内心的暗潮汹涌。

 

Billy从没有想过事情会发展成这样，他只是以为Freddy离家出走了，有可能去了福利院，下一个寄宿家庭，甚至他想的最坏的也只是流浪在地铁站里。但是一个超级反派——这完全超过了，所有的事情开始向最荒谬的地方走去。

 

他一定是太累了，甚至没法好好明白超人说的话，每一个音节零碎的散落在他的耳朵里，拼凑不出句子。

 

超人没有直接离开，Clark从不都不是那么冷漠的人。他在Billy身旁坐下，试图给予他一点温和的来自长辈的关怀。

 

“你知道的——蝙蝠侠，他，曾经也这样失踪过。但是我们把他找回来了，你的朋友他……”

 

“我知道了，谢谢，也帮我谢谢蝙蝠侠。”Billy的舌头先一步替他的大脑做出了决定。

 

他的脑子现在一片混乱，Victor的生气，Eugene的厌恶，还有Pedro的闭口不谈。他的家人们的脸破碎然后混淆在一起，像是泥里尖锐的玻璃，每一片都刺的billy头脑发疼。还有明亮如同白昼的红色，黄色，与白色，在他的脑子里搅成一团，带着Freddy的喋喋不休，紧接着那张Freddy的脸出现在他脑海里，黑白扭曲。Billy听见他在喊Shazam，一遍又一遍，脸上带着诡异的笑容，越来越快的说着Shazam。

 

像是jump scare，Freddy的脸突然放大了靠近了，出现在了Billy的眼前。

 

“You can't be a HERO, Billy.”

 

——————————

 

Billy试探性的踏入全是裸露的水泥面的工厂。走进这个工厂的只能是Billy，见到Freddy的也只能是Billy，Shazam这个身份带着太多的阻碍和隔阂了。水泥墙壁上还有着大火过后被熏黑的痕迹，触目惊心而又苍老，墙上爬山虎不再新鲜，掩盖了一部分丑恶。他们都已经存在很久了——至少十年，自从Billy记事开始这个工厂就存在了。他没有超人那种可以听到别人心跳的能力，但是他能听到他自己的心跳——过度加快。千篇一律的陈设都通往最深的工厂尽头，黑暗从那里向外蔓延开，而那个黑暗的中心就是Freddy。

 

Freddy就在那里。Billy觉得这是自己来到这个世界之后第一次离Freddy这么近，他没有绿灯侠那样的无畏，他感受到害怕，来自本能对未知的恐惧。但是他没有停下脚步，就连他的鞋带散开了他也没有停下。

 

呼气，吸气。

 

最后一扇门就在Billy眼前，他要做出一个决定很难，也很简单。只要他还是Billy，那他就还有那份Billy Batson勇气与毅力。

 

他压住门把手，推开门。

 

Freddy背对着他坐在地上，似乎正在翻找什么资料。他的卷发长长了一些，几乎掩盖过了他漂亮的肩胛骨，衬衫有些过于肥大，松松垮垮的挂在他身上。他的双腿都平放着，几乎看不出他的残疾，拐杖被丢在地上。外卖盒子，饮料瓶和各种书本资料散了一地，桌面上的电脑屏幕还在发着光。房间的顶灯只有一盏，白炽灯——冰冷而惨白的灯光完全不足以填满整个空间。Billy想起他们房间里Freddy书桌上台灯是暖黄的，房间内的一切都是暖色调的，模拟着California那种阳光的温暖。

 

但至少他过得挺好的，一点也没有Billy想过的那种落魄，潦倒；很好的符合了 Freddy Freeman曾经给他描述过的那些super villain那种冷冰冰的残忍，与麻木。屋内的空旷而死气沉沉，由一切的字母、数字和字符号拼凑装潢。

 

“Shazam，你又来了。”Freddy头也不回，他还在一堆印满字母的A4纸中寻找，他的余光看见了Billy，“你不是他。”

 

Billy从来没想过Freddy是第一个发现的，也许这是因为超级反派对自己对手的监视，和深入研究，或者——他还带有一点侥幸——这是来自他曾经的好朋友的一点观察。他没有说话，只是一点点向Freddy走近。他突然意识到，Freddy在说到那个词——那个词的时候什么也没有发生，难道这个世界本来的Shazam收回了他的能力？

 

他不是这个世界的Shazam，他不知道自己的对手，这个Dr. Freeman究竟在谋划什么犯罪。他现在只是Billy Baston，一个高中小孩，而他面对的对手也只是Freddy Freeman.。但是他不知道一点，Frederick从来都不是Freddy。

 

“你还是很自大，Billy。你总会高估你自己。”Frederick揉了揉眼睛，那双清澈的棕色眼睛依然明亮，但是锋利的如同尖刀，不带一点善意。“只要我想的话，你完全会死在这里，Captain Sparkle Finger。建议你尽早逮捕我这个罪犯。”

 

这个调笑的称呼让Billy有点火大，他脑子里的所有的情绪都开到阈值最大，无论是愤怒，喜悦，或者失望，每一样都太明显的写在了他的脸上。

 

“你不会那么做。”他咬着牙。“我要留下。”

 

Frederick没有说话，转过去继续寻找他要的资料。

 

“我会杀了你，用凡人的手段。”

 

——————————

 

Billy总在晚上来访，Freddy知道他是用Shazam的能力飞过来的，但是他从不会用Shazam那个模样来见他。他有时候会带来汽水，薯片那些哄小孩子，哄“他的Freddy”所用的孩子气的东西。

 

和一个千方百计想要杀死自己的人住在同一个屋檐下是一件很奇妙的事情。Billy一直都很固执，这是他缺点也是他最擅长的。他用自己的规则强硬的控制着Frederick，就算他的讨好多么缓和，甚至谈得上温柔，但是那始终只是一个模具。他想把Frederick当成圣诞节的姜饼面团挤压到那个模具里，那一个他熟悉的模具里。

 

Frederick往往不会搭理他，自顾自的继续研究如何物理意义上的杀死沙赞。

 

他试着用科技，仅仅只是来自于神造物自身的智慧与力量来对抗神。

 

有的时候Billy会漫无边际的想到也许这个Freddy应该去和Lex Luthor认识一下，他们大概会有很多共同话题。但是这个玩笑让他笑不出来，什么时候他已经潜移默化的接受了自己身边这个Freddy是一个罪犯的事实？

 

Freddy从来没有过停下他杀死Shazam的计划，毫不夸张的说，他大概有Plan A到Z，甚至不止这些。 

 

所罗门的智慧，海格力斯的力量，阿特拉斯的耐力，宙斯的神力，阿喀琉斯的勇气，墨丘利的速度。

 

每一样都是来自于神的赠与。

 

而人什么也得不到，除了潘多拉的那个该死的盒子。

 

这些超级英雄不过是神的代言人，没有一个人在意究竟人类需要什么，他们只是凌驾在人类法则上的我行我素者。

 

Frederick恨他们，恨那些从来不低下头看他的人，他见过有人垂下眼睛看他，可是他们的头颅高昂着，看向正义、与所谓的越来越美好的未来。从来没有人付抚慰过他被诅咒留下的伤疤，就算他曾经那么爱戴、崇敬他们。

 

但是孩子气的憧憬结束在他的十四岁，那段经历他从来没有和这个Billy提到过。他那条空荡荡的裤管是Billy选择的，是Billy让他被迫选择的。那本来只是一条肌肉萎缩的小腿，恶魔擒住他留下的爪印，但那也依旧是属于Freddy的，名义上是Frederick “Freddy”Freeman的所有物。而Billy，不，应该被叫做Shazam，用宙斯赐予他的力量亲手斩下。

 

这是Freddy年幼时的噩梦，也是Frederick的新生。

 

Shazam曾经来找过他不止一次，每一次他的目的都那么明确、那么清晰。他总是用成年人的 至高者的形态给身高还不及他一半的Frederick一个二选一的选择题，回家或者监狱。

 

但实际上这对于成长了的，心思更加缜密的Frederick 来说，Billy的举动与意图再明显不过。无非是所有青春期怀春梦小女孩儿想对后街那些画着烟熏黑眼圈的男孩们想做的——用童话故事般令人作呕的天真善良幻想着有一天可以感化他们，让他们走上所谓的正轨。

 

但是他不讨厌，只是当成捡来的小狗的讨好。

 

“我不是你的Freddy。”这几乎成为了Frederick Freeman对Billy说过的最多的一句话，但是Billy照旧用“Freddy”来称呼他，亲切的就像他回到了他的地球，亲切的叫他的那个老朋友一样。

 

——————————

 

魔法总是会带来不同的危险，这个层面的故事中恶魔和泰坦神都是真实的，就算他们隶属于不同的神话系统，但是魔法的出现表示这一切都不再是睡前故事那么简单。墨菲斯特和浮士德也是真的，而那个博学的、和魔神签下合约的老人一直就在Billy的身边。为了让自己的生命达到最灿烂的顶点而满意的回归地狱，欲望和对于死亡的否定让Freddy拥有和墨菲斯特合作的立场。Frederick很少动用那种魔法的力量，他抗拒，抗拒那种科技外的存在，用另一个世界的他的话来说，大概是，“一个好游戏不值得被外挂给破坏。”

 

但是病毒总是存在，就像犯罪从不停止那样，一个十四岁的男孩——和当年Billy成为Shazam时一样年纪的男孩试图炸毁整座费城的底下管道。他很聪明，他知道怎么通过被炸毁的地下管道让整个城市下陷，把整个费城围住，变成一座笼中之城。

 

这个男孩想让这座城市为他剩下不到一个月的生命殉葬，他躺在教堂的地上，性命奄奄一息，画面讽刺的像是一首忏悔诗。

 

“我值得吗？”Frederick反问，他那条腿，那条从出生就不被祝福的腿，他从出生就被魔鬼标记的灵魂，他从来不值得这些。

 

“那他又值得什么？”他追问。

 

“不，你不明白，Freddy，你不能再这样了。”Billy态度强硬的试图强行把这个世界的Freddy扳回正轨，但这显然不可能。

 

“Billy 你根本不在乎我的感受，你只是想把我变回那个你回不去的垃圾宇宙里的一无是处的小瘸子罢了。”

 

Frederick带点漫不经心的嘲讽，一语道破Billy这么多天想对他好的原因。

 

Billy有点震惊，他对这个地球的Freddy彻底失望了，或者说从某种意义上他对Freddy这个存在已经不再相信了。他现在只能待在这个他最好的朋友是非颠倒的地球，而那个BFF甚至不是他的朋友，因为他很清晰的从Frederick那双眼睛里面看见了怜悯。

 

一点对于天真的怜悯，和对于善良的不屑。

 

Billy觉得自己胸口好像有什么空了一块，像是火焰熄灭了，只剩下一点灰烬堆积在一起，留下一块黑色的印记。时间不能再被拖延了，那个男孩的生命快要到了尽头，Billy觉得自己需要证明点什么，不仅仅是拯救Freddy的最后一点火星，也是点燃他自己的最后一点火星。

 

Frederick看着Shazam没有表情，就像是发生什么都与他无关。他没有动作，甚至没有Billy预料中的拦住他，或者激烈的反抗。只是冷漠的像是和他隔着一道墙。Billy顺从这自己的意愿救下来了那个男孩。

 

但是这本就不是原来那个地球，这里只有扭曲与被扭曲的，事实证明Frederick说的是对的。

 

超级英雄只是天真的，一无是处的玩着过家家游戏的小孩。

 

Shazam背着男孩，那个被死神扼住咽喉的孩子用最后一点力气把刻着铭文的匕首贯穿了Shazam的胸口。

 

Shazam下意识向Frederick的方向看去，在最后一刻他似乎又变回那个一无是处的小男孩。那个一无是处的站在福利院门口的小男孩Billy,那个孤儿，那个被抛弃者。

 

Frederick没有看他，只是笑，像是宣告他的胜利，嘲笑Billy Batson的天真。

 

Shazam不明白Frederick的笑声，但是Billy听懂了。

 

血从Shazam的伤口流下来，白色的披风已经染上和他制服一样纯粹的红色。

 

那些铭文带着太强大的黑暗的色彩，像是海啸，毫不留情的熄灭、掩埋Shazam那一点灯塔顶的光亮。Shazam曾经刀枪不入的躯体开始虚弱，他遗忘太久的疼痛像是加倍的从那个背上的伤口顺着每一条血管蔓延，撕咬着这曾经的神的躯体的一部分。

 

疼痛与虚弱蔓延的太快，这让他倒在地上，眼前一片漆黑。

 

他听见Freddy一步一步靠近他，拐杖和水泥地面发出笃笃的响声，一下，一下，像是他生命的倒计时。

 

Billy很清楚他想要干什么，就像他一直很清楚他最好的朋友想要做什么那样。

 

他感到背上的匕首被人扭了一圈。

 

血，肉，和骨头的碎渣还有金属上的凹陷搅在一起，更深的扎在了他的躯体上。

 

地狱的子民从来没有说过真话。

 

  
—E N D—


End file.
